Tara Ribble
Tara Ribble, also known as Ms. Ribble and the Wedgie Woman, is a 4th grade teacher at Jerome Horwitz Elementary School. She is strict and does not like cheese, George Beard and Harold Hutchins that much, and despises the Captain Underpants comics that George and Harold write. Her name is a pun on the word "terrible" while her full name is a pun on the word "miserable." She is voiced by Dee Dee Rescher in Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie and by Laraine Newman in The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. Books The Adventures of Captain Underpants Ms. Ribble only plays two roles (a short speaking and acting) as a background character. The only roles that she plays are: A speaking- Their teacher kept pinching herself. "I just know this is a dream," she said''. When George and Harold were behaving. An acting- Ms. Ribble was seen snapping at George and Harold misbehaving while Mr. Krupp was walking by as to show an example as to what would happen when Mr. Krupp were to hear snapping. Ms. Ribble isn't even addressed as Ms. Ribble in this book, instead ''Teacher. The Attack of the Talking Toilets Tara Ribble is among those of the teachers who bully George and Harold after they are suspended, she later watches Mr. Meaner get eaten by a talking toilet, shortly before being eaten herself. Then once the talking toilets are defeated and everything is restored she along with the other teachers are convinced in was all a dream. She is later seen in the detention room writing sentences with the other teachers who where mean to George and Harold after they where made Principals for the day. The Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) She and almost the whole school get turned into Evil Zombie Nerds By Zorx, Klax, and Jennifer. They are then rescued by George, Harold, and Captain Underpants. The Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants George and Harold are banned from the school field trip to Piqua pizza palace and are forced to clean the staff room instead. And when the rest of the school comes back from the trip, her and various teachers bully George and Harold, eventually they get bored and go to the staff room, but they didn't count on the fact that George and Harold had set the place up with pranks! She is later seen when she reads the forth grade class, The Pied Piper which gives George and Harold the idea to create the comic Captain Underpants and the Pied Pooper. The Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman Ms. Ribble is the primary antagonist in the fifth book, at the start of the book she decides to retire and she forces the class to create her retirement cards, but George and Harold make her a comic which she finds offensive and sends them to detention where they create a fake card for Ms. Ribble, Mr. Krupp takes it from them to deliver to her on his own, but the card actually was asking her to marry me (signed Mr. Krupp). Then Ms. Anthrope and the other teachers think it's serious and decide to create a wedding ceremony. At the wedding, due to her anger issues Ms. Ribble goes on a rampage and throws food everywhere. After the disaster at the wedding, George and Harold use the Hypno-ring on her telling her to stop everything and forget it, but they didn't count on the fact that the Hypno-ring is only meant for males and females will do the exact opposite to what you say. Therefore leading Ms. Ribble to think she is Wedgie Woman. That night she attacks George and Harold in their treehouse but she topples over onto a table causing some super power juice from book three to pour onto her head causing her to actually become the Wicked Wedgie Woman, she then kidnaps George and Harold and takes them back to her house where she creates robot versions of them to replace them. Later the Wicked Wedgie Woman, Robo-George and The Harold 2000 attack the city, but Captain Underpants eventually defeats her by spraying her with hair removal and they then took her back to the school and hypnotized her using the Hypno-ring by saying the exact opposite of what they wanted, in a result Ms. Ribble became the nicest teacher in the school. The Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets Ms. Ribble is now a loving teacher. George and Harold demonstrate how to make "Squishies" where you put ketchup packs under a toilet seat and when someone sits on them, they squirt on their legs. Ms. Ribble pulled one on Mr. Krupp. Melvin Sneedly changed himself to the Bionic Booger Boy by accident and was really disrupting Ms. Ribble's classes unintentionally. When Melvin sneezed, Ms. Ribble persuaded him to cover his mouth because he had made such a big booger mess in the room. However, he sneezed again and covered his mouth. It made a much bigger mess in the room and Ms. Ribble was covered with boogers from head to toe. She told Melvin not to cover his nose next time and asked the class who wanted a cookie. Although she is not seen in the rest of the book nor in any of the books after this one, it was mentioned that she got sick with a cold, possibly because of Melvin sneezing on her. The Terrifying Return of Tippy Tinkletrousers Ms. Ribble makes a small appearance in the Ninth Book on page 256. She is seen sitting down with Mr. Krupp in a teachers' conference with Mr. Fyde when Kipper and his friends come running down the hall. Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Ms. Ribble makes a small appearance in the eleventh book she is first heard when Ms. Anthrope talks to her over a megaphone to send George and Harold to her office. She is again seen when George and Harold convince all the teachers in the school that they are dreaming and they can do whatever they want so her along with nearly all the other teachers strips down to her bra and underwear and start doing crazy things due to the fact that they think they are in a dream. As a result the police arrive and arrest all the teachers and take them to jail. For some STRANGE reason, she was shown to have reverted back to her original personality despite the fact that the effects of the Hypno-Ring are suppose to be permanent for females, though it is likely that the cold she got from Melvin had something to do with it. The First Epic Movie Ms. Ribble has a small role in the film and all she does is talk or shout. Gallery Wicked Wedgie Woman-0.jpg|Ms Ribble as the Wicked Wedgie Woman Wedgie Woman.jpg Popuptout wedgie-1-.gif Ms zribble Reading the Pied Piper.png Ribble Krupp and the Rabbi.png Ribble blames Krupp.png Ribble's meltdown.png Ribble's meltdown 2.png Tara Ribble.jpg 9780439050005-1.jpg 9780590634274-2.jpg 9780439050005-2.jpg x360-5u6.jpg Anthrope Ribble and Meaner.png The_Talking_Toilets.png Tara.PNG|Ms Ribble as she appears in the film. tumblr_oq2d987GnQ1wpj5j0o1_540.jpg tumblr_oq2drbXSEX1wpj5j0o1_500.jpg Appearances * The Adventures of Captain Underpants ** Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets ** Captain Underpants and the Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies from Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assault of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds) ** Captain Underpants and the Perilous Plot of Professor Poopypants ** Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman ** Captain Underpants and the Big, Bad Battle of the Bionic Booger Boy - Part 1: The Night of the Nasty Nostril Nuggets ** Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Re-Turn of Tippy Tinkletrousers ** Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000 Category:Jerome Horwitz Elementary School faculty Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mr. Krupp's friends Category:Bad Guys (novels)